


Dragged Away

by CheerfullyCynical



Series: Whumptober2019 Malec/Shadowhunters [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But it is because of, Day Six Prompt: Dragged Away, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Gen, It is sad AF, M/M, Magnus dies in this, Major character death - Freeform, Whomptober 2019, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfullyCynical/pseuds/CheerfullyCynical
Summary: People had asked Magnus, with little interest in how painful the question was, what Magnus would do when Alec would get old and, inevitably, die. Magnus walked away from those people without an ounce of guilt, saying nothing. After all, they couldn’t understand, nor did they care.But when Alec had asked, late and night and full of deep conversations and wine, Magnus closed his eyes, turning fully towards him, “I don’t know.” He admitted, quietly, scared. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Alexander.”





	Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> TWO TODAY. HA WORLD. Might even be third one! 
> 
> Okay, so... This is short and sad. Ridiculously short and sad. I am sorry for the Feels.
> 
> Enjoy!

“_Magnus!” _

Alec stood, frozen in the doorway of their home, his eyes trying and failing to understand what was happening right in front of him.

Their home was a mess – picture frames and couches flung in random directions, shattered and broken upon the ground with little care. The walls held scorch marks upon it, Magnus’s favorite books still on fire, along with some parts of the carpet. It was a battlefield.

And in the middle, as if to mock him, was Magnus, unmoving.

Alec rushed to him, the food he picked up for dinner falling to the floor. His knees slammed down to the ground next to Magnus, tears in his eyes, as he recognized the handle of a seraph blade buried in his husband’s chest.

“_No._” Alec said, putting his hands to Magnus chest, searching to find signs of breathing. Only…Only…

_“No, no, no!” _

Alec looked at Magnus’s face, his eyes closed, completely relaxed. Alec took it in his hands, bringing their foreheads together, crying helplessly. “_Please.” _

But Magnus didn’t answer him.

People had asked Magnus, with little interest in how painful the question was, what Magnus would do when Alec would get old and, inevitably, die. Magnus walked away from those people without an ounce of guilt, saying nothing. After all, they couldn’t understand, nor did they care.

But when Alec had asked, late and night and full of deep conversations and wine, Magnus closed his eyes, turning fully towards him, “I don’t know.” He admitted, quietly, scared. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Alexander.”

Alec couldn’t say anything to that – didn’t dare say anything. He had never brought it up again, too scared to see that fear again in Magnus’s eyes.

It was never even a thought, _a glimpse of a thought, _that Alec would be the first to die.

He learned he wasn’t strong enough to survive it.

It was Jace that found him. Alec was staring at Magnus, silent, tears still rushing down his face. He couldn’t move – didn’t want to breathe, wanted to lay next to Magnus and join him – yet as Jace made his way into the room, his eyes found his brother’s.

Alec looked at Magnus once again, breath hitching in a painful sob, unable to get air into his lungs. He couldn’t leave him, couldn’t leave him like this – hair out of place and makeup smudge. Magnus hated when that happened.

Jace placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders from behind him, saying _words _but Alec didn’t _care – _couldn’t care.

_“Come on,” _Jace was saying, “_Let go. Alec, you gotta let him go.” _

Alec was clutching at Magnus as Jace tried to pull him away, but Alec was steadfast, unwilling to leave him alone. _“Stop! Jace, Stop!” _

But Jace ignored him. With a scream from both of them, Jace wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle, forcibly removing him, dragging him away from the person he loved most.

Alec clawed at Jace, _needing _to go back, to hold Magnus’s hand one last time, to say goodbye, but Jace was unrelenting, taking hit after vicious hit without any sort of complaint.

“_It’s okay,” _Jace kept saying, “_It’s okay, Alec. It’s going to be okay.” _

Alec stopped fighting, instead collapsing in his brother’s arms, feeling sick to his stomach. There was only one thing left of Alec’s mind: _Magnus was dead. Magnus was dead. Magnus was dead. _

Alec wasn’t there to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...If it makes anyone feel any better, when I wrote this months ago, my plan was to have Dead Magnus as a decoy to freak Alec out. Magnus was going to rush into the room and try to calm Alec down. Buuuuut I really, really, REALLY wanna get caught up for Whumptober, so...
> 
> This is really short, lol. I actually challenged myself to keep it to two pages. 
> 
> Love you all! Have a lovely night!


End file.
